


and down we went

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, One Shot, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Thorne character study. Set during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and down we went

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief look at Emily's desire to avenge her father. Set during season one. It's a bit rough around the edges, so I may remove or edit it later on.
> 
> Title is from T.S. Eliot’s “The Waste Land”  
> "...I was frightened. He said, Marie, Marie, hold on tight. And down we went".

Once upon a time, her life revolved around him. He was her constant, her sun, and their world was full of warmth, redolent with salt water.

She used to skip, and laugh and sing, and he would lift her high and call her angel, baby, Amanda.

Infinity times infinity, he told her.

He promised.

She had also made a promise, and the reminder was etched on her tanned, thin wrist.

Whenever she lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she remembered.

She often traced the interlocking symbols and whispered his name, saying “daddy,” longing to cry, but she never could.

He was gone, and she wasn’t daddy’s little girl or even Amanda anymore.

No, she was transforming, and she burned the remnants of Amanda to the ground.

 _Embers on the breeze_ , she smiled.

The pieces of her old life fell around her, and she emerged unscathed, clad in crimson, the color of blood and fire.

They were out there. She knew their faces and their names.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” she whispered, and she stepped onto the sand, dragging destruction in her wake.

 _I am become death, destroyer of worlds_.

She fashioned herself into a weapon, spreading danger through her veins and malice through her heart.

She spun a web, and waited, smirking at the sunrise and urging them to do their worst.

 _They don’t even know_ , she laughed. _They’ll never see it coming_. 

The morning was crowned with sunlight, and she remembered that sun, _their_ sun.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ …”

Her daddy used to sing it to her, but she forced herself to forget.

“ _Forgive them_.”

She would fulfill her promise someday, when the world was smoldering, when she was the only one left.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I forgive them now,” she'd say.

"Can I be Amanda again?"


End file.
